


Black lace

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger's dressed up for a special night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/gifts).



> So I drew a little thing where Digger was wearing all sorts of naughty things and then I was told I needed to write it too.

The second he sees his boyfriend he can't help but reach out for him, the sight of Digger's ass covered in black see through lace panties enough to make him achingly hard in seconds. He can't help wrapping his arms around the slender man which earns him a surprised squeak from him, and he can't help pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

He grins at the flowery scent of Digger's perfume and he looks at the smaller man directly in the eyes through the mirror they were standing in front of, making sure Digger is looking back at him as he lowers one of his hands to shamelessly palm his cock over those thinner than thin lace panties.

"Sam..." Digger moans and leans against the taller man, resting his head on his broad shoulder. His breath hitches at his throat when Sam suckles on his neck and presses his hand even more against his cock.

"Feeling naughty are you?" Sam murmurs against his skin but he doesn't wait for an answer as he just gives Digger's cock a good and hard squeeze before he fishes it out of his panties, making the older man gasp and clutch his arm.

"Hmm so hard...what exactly made you this hard kitten?" Sam teases him, nibbling on his neck just in the way he knows makes Digger weak at his knees and stroking his cock so gently and so slowly that Digger actually lets out a sob.

"Does it turn you on to dress like this?" His hand slows down even more and he takes pleasure from the way Digger's painted nails dig into his arm as he just nods furiously.

"Sam please..." Digger chokes out, sounding so desperate and needy that Sam can't help but chuckle. He pulls the man even closer against him, making sure his own erection is pressing firmly against Digger's backside as he gives Digger's cock a few harder tugs.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He purrs dirtily, something he's definitely learned from the other man, and starts planting more wet, sloppy kisses up and down his neck.

"U-Uhuh...baby please... _please_." 

"Not so fast babe..." Sam says simply, nipping at the smaller man's pulsing vein on his neck as his free hand possessively caresses his slim hips and stomach while the other teasingly strokes his hard cock. “I’m not going to let you get off that easy...” 

He takes pleasure from the way Digger’s whole body shivers in his arms and he watches through the mirror how Digger’s mascara and eyeliner covered eyes flutter close, his already long lashes looking almost freakishly long now, resting on his cheeks like that. He’s also quite mesmerized by the bright red lipstick the older man is wearing, amazed by how much fuller and softer it’s making his lips look and he’s actually suddenly quite thrilled about the idea of lipstick stains on his cock.

“Sam...oh fuck baby please I need...I need...” Digger’s breathy voice brings him back from his thoughts and he smirks as he leans to press a gentle kiss on the smaller man’s neck.

“What do you need, _kitten_?” He asks in a husky whisper, his lips still pressed against Digger’s burning skin as he teasingly lets his thumb trace his leacking slit, spreading the precome around the head and Digger actually mewls.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ Sam oh fuck please I need you! Please baby need to come oh please!” The older man begs desperately but Sam isn’t too convinced.

“Hmm no.” Sam murmurs simply and then focuses on watching Digger through the mirror again as he only slightly tightens his hold on the older man’s throbbing cock. He loves how Digger actually wobbles on his knees after a few strokes, loves how he gets to wrap his arm tighter around that slim, corset covered waist. He loves how Digger’s breathing laboured until he’s panting and gasping for breath, loves how he’s cursing and begging for _more and harder and faster_ so desperately. 

Both have long since forgotten how long the torture has been going on but when Digger actually breaks into sobs Sam only smirks diabolically as he slows down, _dragging_ his loose fist up and down Digger’s cock that’s so angry red and oozing so much precome it’s actually drippling down Sam’s fingers.

And when Digger actually collapses against him, trembling from head to toe from pure need, crying out Sam’s name over and over again, it’s then when Sam finally murmurs the three magical words.

“Alright sweetie, _come for me_...”

And Digger does. With an actual shriek of Sam’s name as he comes all over his own corset and Sam instantly decides he loves the sight of his boyfriends come on a black corset.

He’s still pumping Digger’s cock, milking every last drop of come out of him while he reaches out to grab a nearby chair and sits down on it just in time to pull his half conscious boyfriend on his lap before he passes out completely.

For a moment he worries he might have gone too far but as he rearranges Digger in his arms so that he’s cradling him against his chest and notices the content smile on his flushed face...He knows Digger loved every second of it.


End file.
